


alternative universe

by onlygemma



Category: Phan, Phandom
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, POV First Person, Phandom - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform, danandphil - Freeform, dans point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlygemma/pseuds/onlygemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan never met Phil however still becomes a youtuber. They met at a convention but something about them knows everything about each other!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this is my first Phanfiction, but I've ready MANY in the past! Hope you enjoy, sorry if it's terrible! Dan's POV by the way.

I was there at VidCon and had just met finished a meet up with about a thousand screaming fans.I was thinking: Wow! How has everything changed so much through the years? I'd been a quiet, hard-working boy at university (and still am) but now I had a new life on the internet, where I had fans! I didn't know whether to call them fans though because I still hadn't became comfortable using such a strong word, I suppose you could use the word though, right? 

As I went off in a tangent, asking myself if it was suppose to be or just luck, I had fallen over something, face plant onto te flow. Luckily I hadn't broken my nose but it was very painful!  
"Do you need some help?"  
A low, male voice asked me as I was extending my elbows out to support myself up.  
"Erm, no I'm fine thanks..."  
I had finally got of the floor to meet the tall figure, who had most likely seen me make a fool of myself, I snorted a bit at my own clumsiness. I stared into the mans strange eyes, they were a bright blue but flecks of yellow and green appeared in them too! Nothing like my boring, old brown owns. He was staring back at me too, there was definelty a connections between us both, a certain vibe, you might say!

I realised we had staring for a bit too long, and people around us had started to become weary. I made my eyes look down at the badge he was wearing, he was a youtuber too at this convention, it said "AmazingPhil". Ha, what a slightly lame youtuber name, but a bit better than my own, I suppose. However some how the name rang a bell to the back of my brain.

"Thank you Phil, for the offer of helping, I owe you one. My names Dan!"

I said whilst awkwardly shaking the mans hand, he had very light, white skin, not really anything my own but his hair was very very similar, perhaps too similar, but his fringe was going the different direction and it was black. 

"your welcome, Dan. You know what, everything about you seems very well erm... Familar to me, no wanting to sound like an absolute creep. Maybe we could go out for dinner?"

Phil asked. I seemed to blush a bit for some weird reason and shake my head.

"yeah, I would, like that!"


	2. The dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finds out he has alot in common with Phil, and soon finds out he knows alot about him too. Both confused in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody actually asked for another but I am so borrreeeddd! Sorry again if it is terrible, again Dan's POV

I was feeling weirdly nervous about having dinner with Phil, which was weird since I usually have dinner with a load of youtubers (it kind of comes along with the job). I was thinking too much about what I should wear and finally decided on a black and red shirt and black trousers. 

Phil and I had decided to eat at a little Italian restaurant that was quite far away from where VidCon was taken place because of the fans and all. Phil had told me his room number and I was walking to his place with rushes of thoughts going wild through my mind: "why did we both recognise each other?","why did we look so familiar to each other?" and "had we actually met each other before? "

Before I could carry on with this trail of thoughts, I had arrived at Phil's hotel room. I knocked on the door two times and waited for around 10 seconds until he opened the door. 

"Hey Dan!"  
He spoke enthusiastically. Again the ring in his voice sounded so familiar.   
"Hey Phil. Are you ready to go?"  
I asked him, again feeling a bit nervous. What was wrong with me? Why was everything feeling so strange since I met this quite simple youtuber.  
"Erm, I just need to grab my wallet, come in for a minute."  
I entered his room to notice a fairly tidy room, despite some socks scattered around. I noticed something on his beside table, it was a toy lion and again it seemed so familiar then all of a sudden Phil snatched his toy lion.  
"I can tell you want to keep him, he's mine!"  
He joked, holding it close to himself. I laughed out loud pretending to sulk.  
"Come on, let's go!"  
He said loudly, shooing me along. We got out of the room and walked to the main lobby of the hotel where there were swarms of fans shouting a loud

"OMG DAN AND PHIL ARE FRIENDS? I SHIP IT! I SHIP IT! "

And other sentences along these lines, I seemed to blush a bit again. Security came to protect us and swarmed the fans as we got into a taxi to the Italian.

When we arrived I noticed the volume of the place was tremendously quieter than the hotel. We went inside and were greeted to a waiter who lead us to a booth. Phil and I decided what to have and the waiter came back to us after a few minutes. We both ordered pizza with pineapple and ham.

"I thought you didn't like chee..."  
I said. How did I know that he didn't like cheese? Where had I even got that from? His eyes met my own with a confused expression on his face.

"I like it on pizza. How did you even know that? I've never said that, not even on a video."  
I didn't know what to say, except from the truth which sounded like a big, fat lie.

"I don't know at all! I feel like I know what about you, do you feel the same?"  
Wow, I sounded like such a weirdo! How could he even believe that? It was quote for a moment until Phil started up the conversation again.

"Do you know what Dan? I feel the exact same,I feel like I know loads about you like how your favourite colours black and your middle name is James."

I started to blush once again, how was this even possible? How could this happen? I sat there baffled.


	3. Hotel room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Dan finish at the restaurant, and something interesting happens at Dan's hotel door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I was actually really excited about posting again,I enjoy writing this alot x

Phil and I were still at the restaurant, rambling on about each other lives; learning stuff about one another (well not really learning, more like remembering). I was about to check the time when I noticed the fully packed Italian was so no longer, and Phil and I had been talking for 6 hours straight!

So, it was midnight and Phil and I had stayed place at this restaurant since 6pm. I let out a small giggled and told Phil, he laughed back, we were such losers!

Both of us got out of the booth (which was difficult because of our tallness and the small leg room) and made our way to the cash register where we were with the grumpy waiter who had probably wanted us to go half an hour ago. We split the tab and walked outside and the cold, night air hit me intensely, I stood their shaking slightly.

"Dan, take my jacket! I'm not cold at all."  
Phil said shoving the black jacket over me. Again, I was blushing, what was wrong with me? I was acting like 12 year old girl old who was on their first date but it was a very comfortable jacket.

A taxi finally arrived to pick Phil and I up to take up back to the hotel room, it was around 1am when we arrived there. Phil walked me more to my door, he started me up on my favourite anime- which he knew of course- but I had to cut the conversation because we'd arrived.

"I had a really nice time this evening, Phil! Thanks for inviting me out, maybe we could do it some other time."  
I said whilst yawning, I just remembered I had to be up early for meet up, I was gonna be knackered.  
"Erm, yeah me too! Maybe we could talk back in England, where do you live? -Actually, if I'm thinking right, you live in Manchester, where I live in fact!"  
He announced, which I wasn't really surprised about. I was about to say goodbye until Phil interrupted,

"Oh Dan, there is another thing I know about you, your favourite way to end a date is with a kiss..."

All of a sudden, Phil had his lips around my own, a tingling sensation spreading through my mouth. Even though we'd only just met it felt so right, I went in for more.  
Finally,Phil pulled away, breaking the passionate kiss.

"I've got to go back to my room, but see you soon!"  
He said. I waved to him and closed the door. I knew I loved him there and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I didnt really warn you, I wanted it to be a surprise! Also:
> 
> Dan is still at Manchester university in this story. I'll talk more about that in another chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed x


	4. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil end up being at the same Q and A the next day with some other Youtubers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, Dan's very awkward and blushes around Phil, it's pretty cute tbh x

I woke up with the sun shining brightly, causing me to put my head further into the bed covers, I was in my own hotel room. Did last night actually happen? Was it just a crazy dream? A bunch of questions started to form in my head, giving me a banging headache.

Then, I looked at my phone.   
"shit, it's 9am"  
I muttered out loud, I had to be at a Q and A in 15 minutes.  
Sprinting around my room (well more of a fast walk because it is me) I grabbed my black jeans and a black top and put it on as quick as possible, then brushed my teeth and ran out of the door. I ran out the lobby, where there were a bunch of screaming fans trying to hug and laughing at me, and made my way to vidcons stage. They were just introducing all youtubers and I was the first, PJ was the presenter who said my name ,  
"Dan Howell"  
Fans screamed, the fan's parents were clapping and looked annoyed, I laughed a bit.  
" Tyler Oakley"  
Again, fans did the same but there a few cheered 'slay queens' in his greeting.  
"Miranda Heart"  
Oh how I loved Miranda, I clapped alot for her as she was sitting down.  
"Jenna Marbles"  
Again phenomenal like Miranda and Tyler, and got equal amounts of applause.  
"and finally Phil Lester!"  
Oh my god, how embarrassing! My face turned bright red, and my cheers all of a sudden stopped. Thank god nobody noticed, or else they would have definitely mentioned it in the Q and A.  
He was sat right next me and he even winked at me, I immediately blushed again.

Then the Q and A began, we were all asked individual questions and it was actually really interesting to see how much of a variety the questions were. Tyler got asked the most because he is the Queen of Youtube, I got asked a few but not as much as Phil. Phil was a really famous youtuber, which I didn't really know of and that was strange because I knew nearly everything about the guy! He was so funny and i couldn't stop laughing, Phil noticed and made even more jokes, I was basically dying.

The last question came from a fan that had seen Phil and I going to the Italian, and was by far the most awkward question that me feel a bit strange

"Tyler this one is for you: Do you ship Phan?"

As first i was baffled! A load of ships had sprung around the internet, you saw them at every open door, but this was new.

"Sorry, but wh-what's Phan?"  
Tyler asked. A few of the audience laugh but some where confused too.

"Phan is Dan Howell and Phil Lester!"  
She announced. This time the audience did notice me turn bright red, I laughed it off though, as did Phil. Tyler looked a bit confused and just said a confused,

"erm... Hell ya?!"  
And the audience laughed out loud. That was something I wanted to forget permanently. 

The Q and A ended then. I walked to the hotel room, quite embarrassed and confused about what had happened. As soon as I got in the room, I logged onto tumblr and searched the word 'Phan'. Oh my good the news had spread quickly, there was half a million searches for Phan and 300,000 results.   
What ever had just been created, I new it couldn't end well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this, I actually enjoyed writing it too! I'll upload another chapter tomorrow I think x


	5. back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's back in England from Vidcon and has been "low key" obsessing over Phil.  
> Warning:
> 
> -small mention of depression in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you've been liking this story so far, but I don't know how many chapters I should write?!  
> I've already wrote this chapter once but my phone freaked out and deleted it all, ahh modern day problems. Anyway hope you like it x

It had been one week since Vidcon had ended and two weeks since I'd met Phil and god I hadn't stopped thinking about him over and over again. I kept on reminiscing back on the kiss we'd shared, so elegant and wild all at the same time.

The last time I saw Phil was at the Q and A but I feel like I see him everyday because I watch all of his videos ( I mean it, EVERY SINGLE ONE)! I had started to only slightly stalk him, I knew the majority of things about him anyway, but still I wanted to learn more. I shouldn't have been spending so much time binging on his videos because I had a law final coming up for university, and god how much I didn't want to do it.

I'd been at university for so long and I wish I hadn't been because I hate it so much! My first year was the most difficult, I was stressing and obsessing about everything however at the same time I was purposely procrastinating, going out way to do things that would distract me from studying. I had started to have enough at the end but I had nobody to talk to about it, I had no friends. So I bottled every aching emotion until it got too much, and I went to the doctors. They diagnosed me with depression and said I was overly stressed but I carried on doing the same and at my end of year test, after I finished it I had a stroke. I was rushed to hospital but still I thought "at least I finished it"

I've carried on with uni now, still depressed but at least I had youtube, my rescuer. I still had no friends though except some youtubers, but we can hardly ever talk. But imagining being friends with Phil makes me happy, very happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it isn't the longest chapter. Please comment if you want more, I'm not sure. x


	6. meeting again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finished his degree, passing everything, and goes out for a celebratory drink to find someone at the bar.

It had been two very long, agonising months since vidcon and I had just got my degree results back, I had passed everything and even got the highest of my year in the tests, I was very proud!

That night I had planned to go out with my parents to go over everything however they had cancelled because some of important stuff going on with my brothers, so it was either staying in my crappy dorm hiding from the students I didn't like at college ( which was mainly all of them) or to go out with those students and try my hardest to get along; I chose the last option.

We had just arrived at one of the BIGGEST clubs in Manchester- which I was slightly worried about going to. We'd waited in the line for ages to go in and finally we reached the front of the queue.

" I'm so excited Dan, are you?"  
One of the girls asked whilst curling her hair, leaning closer to my body. I'd already told her I was more into guys but she definitely wasn't taking no for an answer.  
"Erm... Yeah. Look! The lines moving, let's go in!"  
I said hurriedly as I slightly pushed away, now desperate to go inside the building. 

When I finally took a look at the place, I was pretty surprised, I'd never been to a club this cool before. I cringed at myself using the word cool because I made it sound so lame and sat down at a bar stool.

"Could I please have a cherry cider?"  
I asked. I was noticeably not 'life of the party' and awkwardly handed my money to the bartender whilst he gave an edgy glare towards me, god it was so awkward. Just I thought I wasn't suitable for this place and was about to leave I noticed somebody across the bar. It was hard to tell at first because of how dark it was but I focused and it suddenly clicked.

"PHIL?"  
I shouted over the loud, raving music. He jumped a small but turned around and smiled.  
"HEY DAN! WOW, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES."  
He shouted back. We went in for an awkward hug, but it felt so nice and warm.  
"DO YOU WANNA GET OUT OF HERE? MY FRIENDS DRAGGED ME ALONG FROM UNI BUT I DIDN'T ACTUALLY WANT TO COME!"  
I shouted. Phil laughed and then signalled towards the door as he grabbed his space coat 'wow he's such a geek' I thought following him out of the club.

When we were outside I felt alot more excited about seeing Phil, I had been dreaming of meeting him again and now I had.  
"let's go to a pub a few streets away, I feel like that's more of my scene."  
Phil said. I snorted about and we made our way to the pub.  
We talked about what we'd done after vidcon had ended and simply about how much we had missed being there. Finally, we arrived.

I definitely felt alot more comfortable in the cozy, small pub than in the Loud club. I sat a circular table as Phil bought some beer. We sat and continued chatting about vidcon but then brought something up.  
" I really enjoyed that kiss we had."  
He said. I blushed a bit and slurped my drink, trying to indicate to move the topic on. He didn't.  
"Dan, I've missed you loads, I think about you all the time! Do you feel the same way?"  
I nodded my head and put my drink down.  
"But Dan, you never act like i-"  
He was cut off by my kiss. It was magical, more magical than the kiss at vidcon.  
"Phil I feel exactly the same way... I love you. I've wanted to say that all this time! I LOVE YOU PHIL LESTER!"  
I shouted at the top of my lungs. I had drawn quite alot of attention from people, some mutters, some horrible laughs but that's society for you. Phil went in for another kiss, he didn't care and neither did I.  
"I love you too."  
He said, a bit more calmer than myself. We stood up to leave. 

 

Three months has gone by now and Phil and I live in an apartment in London together because we have been offered jobs for BBC. The world doesn't know about our life but we'll tell them one day. But, for now, everything is great. Actually it's more than great, it's perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, hope you enjoyed. I'll hopefully post more phanfics soon since I have a ton of ideas. X

**Author's Note:**

> Should I carry on? I'm not sure! I hope you enjoyed it x


End file.
